Recent years have seen rapid development in systems and devices for generating and displaying digital content together with real-world objects. Indeed, developers have generated digital content display systems that can present digital content as a virtual overlay of real-world objects. For example, some digital content display systems utilize display cases that include transparent screens to present digital content while still revealing the contents of the display case.
Although such conventional transparent digital content display systems can present digital content together with a view of real-world objects (e.g., objects within a display case), they nonetheless suffer from a number of shortcomings. For example, some transparent digital content display systems cannot provide digital content overlays that add light to a background scene. Indeed, some conventional transparent digital content display systems utilize transmissive display screens that filter light waves. Accordingly, these conventional transparent digital content display systems are limited in the digital content overlays they can produce. For instance, conventional transparent digital content display systems cannot display bright opaque overlays in front of real-world objects, because displaying white digital content is a result of not filtering light that passes through a display screen.
Other conventional transparent digital content display systems, however, utilize display screens that emit light waves to generate digital content overlays. For example, these conventional digital content display systems can utilize organic light emitting diodes to cover a background view with a digital content overlay. These systems, however, are also limited in the digital content overlays they can produce (i.e., because they can only generate digital content overlays by emitting light). For example, digital content display systems that rely on light emitting diodes cannot provide a black digital overlay on a bright background view, because such light emitting systems cannot control/adjust the opacity of a digital content overlay.
To address these shortcomings, some conventional digital content display systems place limitations on regions for displaying digital overlays. For example, conventional digital content display systems often include a region of a screen for displaying tangible objects, and then provide a separate region of the screen for providing digital overlays, where the background scene is relatively uniform. These systems thus fail to utilize the entire display screen and further prevent immersive digital content (e.g., digital content that appears to interact as an overlay to a real-world object).
Thus, there are several disadvantages with regard to conventional transparent digital content display systems.